coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9953 (16th December 2019)
Plot Peter threatens Robert with the police if he doesn’t back off. Carla hurries Michelle away as Robert grows hysterical at the thought everything is closing in on him, and there's nothing he can do about it. Sally is not at all sympathetic about Tim’s legal dilemma. Robert follows Michelle into the Rovers, demanding to know what she’s done with Vicky and his unborn child. Before things get ugly, a policeman enters the pub and orders him to step back. Chesney rings Tara and persuades her to conduct the photoshoot at their house, even though it's in a state of chaos. Sally doesn’t want Tim to go to prison but doesn’t know how they’re going to get out of the mess. Michelle is beginning to have doubts that Robert’s temper hasn’t got the better of him and he has hurt Vicky. Ryan and Ali think it’s time she came clean to the police about his history of aggressive behaviour. Kirk lends Roy his County top and scarf. Michelle tells DS MacKinnon that Robert has shown violent tendencies in the past, leading to his past prison sentence for ABH, and also that he has previously taken steroids. No.5 has been tidied up as much as possible for Tara’s visit with Olivia, a photographer. Robert has been taken in for questioning again and confronted with the accusation that he can’t control his temper. He starts to break down. Michelle feels guilty for what she’s done and is comforted by her family. Aggie is highly amused when Michael presents Ed in a full Father Christmas costume. Roy turns up at Richard’s flat in his County kit and presents his brother with the scarf so they can listen to the match on the radio. Nina continues to be frosty with her uncle. Tara and Olivia take their photos, sympathising with Chesney and Gemma’s stresses. County win the match, pleasing Richard. Gemma worries that people will look down on her for not being a good mother. Roy is thrown when Nina announces that her dad’s new carer starts tomorrow, and his services aren’t required. He insists on coming to check on her when she arrives. DS MacKinnon tells Robert that the evidence is stacking up against him and he is being charged with GBH, appearing in court tomorrow with a request that he is remanded in custody. Michelle turns up at a cheap hotel where Vicky is in hiding. Their revenge plan, concocted with Tyler, is working to plan, and Robert will soon be charged with murder. Michelle looks uncomfortable at the thought. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Aled, Bryn, Carys & Llio Brown - Charlotte & James Holt and Arthur, Lily & Lucy Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Tara Swift - Catherine Ayers *Photographer - Anna Wilson-Hall *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Richard Lucas's flat - Living room/kitchen *Hotel - Exterior, hallway and room 11 Notes *The policeman in the Rovers and the radio commentator on the Weatherfield County FC match are uncredited, although they have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle's revelations prompt the police to charge Robert; and Gemma feels she is under scrutiny during the Freshco photo shoot. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,119,234 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes